En tus manos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Alan descubrio que queria a Manon, pero no de la forma de tomarse las manos y sonrojarse, no, él la queria al punto de hacer cualquier ridicula cosa por ella. Pues lo más cercano a lo literal, era que esa chica tenía su corazón en sus manos. Marissonshipping


Porque yo apoyo el…(corre a buscar el nombre a Google)…apoyo el Marissonshipping. Así que ocupaba aportar algo al fandom.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **En tus manos**

Todo había sido muy claro, de hecho, había muchas pistas que debía haber notado en el camino, no cuando ya estaba hasta el cuello del asunto. Pero, es que compréndanlo, cuando veía la sonrisa de Manon se olvidaba de todo, y si, antes que se lo pregunten, esa también debió ser una pista muy clara del asunto. Pero bueno, ese era el defecto de tener su mayor atención en batallas que en las personas.

Ya era muy tarde, estaba metido en ese problema hasta el fondo, además no estaba seguro de querer salir…solo quería mejorar un poco el asunto.

Todo había llegado (pues ya había comenzado desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella) a su cúspide cuando esta le propuso volver a viajar juntos, cuando ya no había un loco psicópata que quería utilizarlos para sus propósitos, donde ya no había liga, donde tenía un tiempo para él antes de ayudar al profesor.

Cuando acepto se juró que era para compensar todo los problemas que le causo, pero al verla sonreír junto a Harimaron.

Supo que se mentía.

Muy mal, si se pudiera agregar.

Viajar con Manon era, como si estuvieras en una montaña rusa, pues ella era una caja de energía que saltaba por todos lados y se emocionaba por la más minúscula flor. Mientras que él era alguien serio, analítico, que solo buscaba ser el mejor para ayudar a los demás.

Pero Manon...

…

-No deberías poner una expresión tan seria Alan-le decía divertida con un dedo entre sus cejas, para que dejara de fruncirlas.

Al final él solo suspiraba, dejaba que ella corriera por una nueva ciudad y que lo arrastrara del brazo para no perderlo.

…

Durante varias semanas todo era tranquilidad, hasta que claro, llegaron a una ciudad donde Manon se emocionó de más en una juguetería. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Estaba seguro que eran más de los que aparentaba. Pero si bien solía molestarla en ocasiones por eso, no le agradaba cuando alguno comentaba sobre eso.

…

-Es muy amable de tu parte venir con tu hermana menor-hablo una dependiente que hace rato lo miraba coqueta.

Manon se detuvo del peluche de Pichu en su mano, para ver a la mujer con mirada seria, algo muy raro en ella. Probablemente se enojaría por que le molestaran con su edad, estaba sensible desde que él lo hacía hace algún tiempo.

Pero él se adelantó.

-No es mi hermana menor, tampoco veo como esto deba ser de su incumbencia-expreso con mortal seriedad.

Luego fue camino a la salida, Manon lo siguió sacándole la lengua a la mujer junto con Harimaron.

-Esa mujer no me caía bien-comento algo ofendida Manon, estaban pasando la noche en un centro Pokémon.

No solían compartir la misma habitación, pero ese día estaba muy lleno el lugar. Por suerte la habitación tenía dos camas. Aunque de haber solo una, se la dejaría a ella, claro está.

-No le hagas mente-comento con sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Noto como la chica bufaba y se acomodaba mejor con Harimaron entre sus brazos.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo paso después, pero estaba seguro que fue como una hora más tarde, donde escucho que la chica se revolvía entre sus mantas, donde los ronquidos de su Pokémon se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

-Alan-lo llamo en un susurro.

Abrió sus ojos para verla de reojo, ella no estaba viéndolo, estaba viendo la pared al lado contrario.

-¿Soy tu hermana menor?-pregunto ella con un tono algo incómodo.

Medito la respuesta unos instantes, notando, si bien similitudes en sus acciones a con un hermano menor, descubriendo que efectivamente habían situaciones en que sus sentimientos no eran como si fuera un hermano mayor. Era egoísta con lo referente a Manon, era su amiga, no de los demás, detestaba que prefiriera a otros y se alegró cuando lo eligió para viajar a su lado. La protegía contra su voluntad, amaba verla reír, le gustaba estar a su lado todo el día.

Podrían ser cosas de hermanos mayores, pero en su interior decía que eso no siempre sería suficiente.

-No eres mi hermana menor, eres Manon y eres mi compañera de viaje-murmuro antes de caer dormido.

Juro escuchar una risa divertida de ella, pero la ignoro.

…

Algo que amaba Manon eran los dulces, en toda ciudad que visitaban compraban una gran cantidad de estos para el viaje. Pasaba horas comiendo con Harimaron. Hasta ahí todo era normal, cuando algo en su interior se encendió de alerta por cambiar, fue ese día.

…

-No hay más dulces Alan, que decepción-dijo la peli roja con aura pesimista.

En su interior algo se alertó, un recuerdo lejano de ella llorando por lo pasado con Harimaron, pero rápidamente la imagen se fue. No era lo mismo que aquella vez, esto era solo un problema cotidiano. Ya habían vivido algo similar tres ciudades atrás. Pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de hacer algo.

¿Por qué?

Ni la menor idea.

Dejo a la chica sentada en la banca del parque con su nube negra sobre ella, intentando ser animada por Harimaron. Le dijo que regresaría en una hora y esta solo lo vio mal, que lo abandonara en una situación así.

Luego de usar a Charizard mega evolucionado, ir a una ciudad lejana y regresar con un kilo de esos dulces. Se detuvo antes de llegar al parque, estaba agotado por el viaje, había gastado mucho dinero.

¿Por qué?

Seguía sin la menor idea.

Solo que cuando Manon lo abrazo con fuerza, diciendo que era su más grande héroe. No pudo evitar un muy leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

Sin duda eso comenzaba a ser sospechoso.

…

Ir a la playa tal vez fue su idea más estúpida, pero como de costumbre, lo que Manon pedía, ella lo obtenía. Él detestaba usar traje de baño, pero en cambio Charizard parecía feliz ante el calor del mar y estaba acostado sobre la caliente arena, haciendo sonidos satisfechos. Al lado de su amigo de fuego, Harimaron estaba aprovechando la sombra que hacia una de sus alas, para descansar.

Manon llego tarde del baño, donde estaba cambiándose. Pues si generalmente era una chica muy práctica, aún era una chica, eso significaba esperarla a veces demasiado.

-Alan no te duermas-gruño su amiga al llegar de pronto.

Por fuera su cara se mantuvo sin expresiones, por dentro maldijo a Arceus al ver a la chica con tan poca tela sobre ella. Tenía un short playero con la parte superior de un traje de baño verde. Comparada a las chicas de la playa, parecía tener mucha ropa, pero para él, era todo lo contario. Su pelo estaba en una cola alta y no usaba sombrero.

-¡Vamos a nadar!-grito aprovechando su distracción.

Intento negarse, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el mar y Manon reía divertida.

Al final solo suspiro como siempre y se dejó llevar. Aunque claro, fulmino a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a mirar demás a su amiga.

…

Todo el viaje era una montaña rusa, como previamente había mencionado, pero como todo viaje en ese artefacto, debía acabar. Un año después de iniciar su viaje juntos, él debía regresar ayudar al profesor, Manon expreso que deseaba ir a Hoen para ver unos concursos que le estaban interesando. Ambos terminaron llegando a un puerto donde ella debería irse, parecía reticente a despedirse, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Eran amigos, algún día sus caminos serian diferentes.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Alan-dijo con algo de pesar.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ahora todo era muy extraño.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, él apenas pudo reaccionar a devolverle su abrazo.

Cuando vio el barco perderse en la lejanía, sintió unas grandes ganas de partirle la cara a alguien.

…

Fue entonces, solo entonces, que supo que eso estaba mal.

Quería a Manon, curiosamente se había dado cuenta luego de que ella se fuera, una semana después donde se había quedado pensando en ella. Pues había actuado como un estúpido deprimido toda esa semana. Pero no era ese querer de adolescentes, donde solo habían sonrojos estúpidos y miradas soñadoras, era diferente. Pues sabía que si la chica le pedía algo con una sonrisa, él haría lo imposible para conseguirlo.

-Eres todo un sumiso Alan-dijo el profesor luego de escuchar los dilemas de su "casi" hijo.

Bufo molesto, él no era un sumiso.

…

Tres meses después, de continuas conversaciones con Manon a través de video llamadas y alguna que otra carta, se dio cuenta que tal vez el profesor tenía razón.

Ese día Manon lucia algo deprimida y cansada, con la cara roja, con mucha tos, con voz ronca…con un maldito resfriado. Había apretado con fuerza sus puños, pues de ese lado de la pantalla no podía hacer nada. Tuvo que rogarle (humillante pero cierto) que le dijera donde estaba, ella como estaba algo despistada por la enfermedad, había dicho su dirección.

No dudo en salir corriendo del laboratorio.

-Mándale mis saludos a Manon-dijo el profesor leyendo un periódico.

Lo insulto antes de utilizar a su Charizard y volar a toda potencia, pues ambos estaban contactados.

Llego casi doce horas seguidas de viaje, donde Manon había pasado dormida en la habitación según la enfermera Joy. Le dio a su amigo un merecido descanso en la pokebola, si bien él también quería dormir, no se detuvo hasta ver a Manon dormida en la cama.

Tomo asiento a su lado.

Quería dormir…pero no lo haría, velaría por el sueño de la chica, hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba bien.

Porque esa mocosa insoportable que conoció la primera vez, era su persona más importante. Esa que sin intenciones, tenía literalmente su corazón entre sus manos, provocando que él hiciera cualquier cosa por verla bien.

…

..

.

Poco después ella despertó algo cansada, pero no por eso se sorprendió menos al ver a Alan dormido en la silla a su lado. No sabía que sentir, pero curiosamente el extraño vacío que sentía desde que se apartó de él hace algunos meses, había desaparecido por completo. Sonrió al ver la mano del chico sobre la suya, completamente dormido, la apretó con suavidad.

No quería volver apartarse de él, menos con la calidez que sentía a su lado.

Cuando le despertara le preguntaría si quisiera viajar un tiempo con ella de nuevo, sino podía, pues ella volvería con él a Kalos. Esta nueva región era divertida, pero se había acostumbrado a viajar con Alan, sin él nada era divertido.

Después de todo, se sentía segura en las manos del chico, cono si este sostuviera algo precioso entre sus brazos cada vez que la abrazaba.

Era muy reconfortante.

 **Fin**

Alan cásate conmigo.

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
